


They Just Kept Coming

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sopranos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Soprano introduces Faith to the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Just Kept Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Crossovers Again
> 
> Follows [ Something to Get Used To ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619198).

“Christ, T, they just kept coming,” Christopher said.

“Chrisy and I emptied both of our guns and they just kept coming,” Pauli explained, looking a whiter shade of pale. “They wouldn’t stop.”

“Then out of nowhere this chick appears and—fuck, it sounds crazy just saying it,” Christopher paused. “She took the four of them on and turned ‘em to dust. Dust!”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door followed by a Silvio’s newest dancer. “You wanted to see me, Mr. S?”

Tony smiled, “Faith, the fellas here are wondering what happened to them tonight. Care to explain?”


End file.
